


You get what you give

by Dagda16



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Summary: When Ezreal decides to steal from the treasury of the arena, Sett thinks he is worth a lesson or two, and sends him to fight in order to pay his debt.But things become way more... complicated.
Relationships: Ezreal/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Dead meat

Inside of the boss' room a strong flavor of incense was imbuing every single element, while a warm light coming from several candles was barely illuminating the center of the chamber.

Ezreal tried to find a better position, but the tall woman behind him pushed her foot on his back, forcing him to kneel even more, almost touching the carpet with his nose.

«I suggest you not to worsen your shitty situation, kiddo.» snarled the tall woman.

Then, Ezreal looked up and saw a shadow in front of him. The largest guy he had ever seen was there, facing him with a grin on the face full of scars.

«Look what the cat brought in. Such a stupid one, though. Your mama didn't teach you not to steal?» asked he, clearly upset.

Ezreal observed him for the longest minute of his life. He decided not to talk, nothing could help him, and the tall woman didn't seem the kind of person you want to have troubles with. Unluckily, Ezreal had already had messed the things up.

«Now, I think you're stupid. But not too stupid, perhaps. So, tell me where's my relic and I'll send somebody to retrieve it. Nobody will get hurt, nobody's going to have less teeth than now, so... where's my relic, goldie?»

Ezreal kept silent, only daring to look into the eyes of his opponent. Those eyes, those ears, that strange purple fur around his shoulders...

«A vastaya.»

«Oh, my compliments, you can recognize a beast when you're looking at one. But this doesn't answer my question.»

«Listen, beast-man, I don't know what you're talking about. I collected too much stuff to remember, give me a hint, at least. And where is my glove?»

«Your glove is seized until we solve this shit. However, you stole a massive shield with an emerald in the center. I know it was you, my men saw you escaping from my treasury.»

«I think I already sold it.»

«Then, give me the money.»

«No way, they're gone. I had some debts to pay.»

Sett laughed hard, but his face became even more threatening. «You must be joking. Look, you're tied up in the headquarter of the fucking boss of the largest arena ever, I know how to make your corpse disappear without anybody noticing.»

Ezreal realized he was in serious danger now. He was impulsive, and often his decisions had leaded him into the worst of the situations. Counting how many times he had been able to escape, he hadn't worried about the shield, or the owner of it, sure that nobody would have noticed him. «I bet you can easily gain the amount of your loss in a couple of days.» answered Ezreal, trying to loose the ropes a bit. They were starting to cut his wrists.

The boss remained silent, then sat on a throne behind him. After a while, he smiled like he had the best of the ideas. «Or... I can gain it from you. I let you choose: work for me or fight in the arena.»

The smile disappeared from his face, the intense orange eyes stared at Ezreal like they wanted to pierce his soul.

«What do you choose?»

The arena was a wide ellipse covered in sand and surrounded by wooden panels. Several gates were collocated along the walls, but the protagonists of the next fight were only beyond two of them, waiting for the bars to be lifted.

Ezreal was well aware that he was not enough prepared for a clash, especially without his glove. He had tried to convince the boss to let him use his weapon, but he had refused.

What he could offer was a light armor and a small crossbow that Ezreal put on his forearm, hoping the quiver wouldn't betray him. He had not as many darts as he wished.

Inside the boot he had a long knife, but a hand-to-hand fight was the worst scenario he could imagine.

When the gate opened, he went out immediately. The rival was not really massive, but he was dreadfully tall, at least the double in size than Ezreal. He had two knives, long and sharp, and an iron armor.

The crowd on the stands burst into screams, calling out for blood at first sight.

The host approached a megaphone. «The match is about to start. Today, the arena will taste the blood and guts of these two fighters. Who will win? The goldie squirrel or Makzaan? Let's find out! Let the match start!»

He waved his scarf.

Makzaan attacked at first, but Ezreal succeeded in avoiding one of his knives and ran away, further than he could. He charged the crossbow, and the dart ended in the carry strap of the opponent.

He didn't seem bothered at all, probably because the darts Ezreal had were quite small, and not particularly long.

Ezreal kept avoiding, or at least parring, the long knives but his energies were running out, and Makzaan had hit him three or four times, luckily without seriously hurting him. The only exception had been the punch right on Ezreal's hip.

The explorer didn't have the opportunity to eat proper food since the day before, and the boss' men had caught him during the night, so he couldn't even sleep.

Makzaan had several darts on his body, but beside one on the arm and one on the leg – both bleeding – the fighter didn't beckon any kind of fatigue.

Ezreal was drained, he couldn't even hear the crowd shouting anymore, he just wanted to rest. He lied on the ground, the most stupid of the ideas passed in his head like a shooting star.

He saw Makzaan approaching, on the dull face a satisfied expression.

Ezreal's knife flew in the air and ended up in his eye, up till the grip, a roar came from the stands.

Ezreal looked at his rival falling on the ground, dead. Then, he allowed himself to close the eyes.

The pen was quite small, but Ezreal didn't notice it at first. He was too tired and in pain to even be aware of where he was exactly.

He stayed still for a long time, until he heard some steps coming from outside. He turned is head, the boss was there.

«Don't tell me I'm the villain here. I offered you a better choice.» he said.

Ezreal tried to answer, but he could just moan for the unbearable pain. He must had something broken, probably a couple of ribs.

«You're still alive, princess. You have to win many other fights, I won't let you die so easily.»

The beast-man entered the pen, one of his men followed him inside with a bucket full of dim stuff.

The boss sat on the floor nearby Ezreal. «Don't go around telling that Sett is a stone-heart.»

«Who the fuck is Sett...?» whispered Ezreal, closing his eyes. He felt clearly the strong hands of the other one oh his chest and hips.

«Me, who else?» replied the beast-man, pressing on his side.

Ezreal shouted, his hand hit something soft that he recognized as Sett's shoulder.

«I'll give you a better armor next time. And if you don't play tricks on me, I can let you wear your glove.» Sett fumbled with Ezreal's clothes and put an ice package on a huge bruise, right on the ribs of the explorer.

«You're lucky nothing's broken, but this will hurt a lot the next days. I'm surprise you survived.»

Ezreal's eyes were two crevices full of rage. «You bitch... you're so huge but you send a simple thief into an arena full of titans like you, expecting me to win. It was a trap since the beginning.»

«Then, maybe you will learn a fucking lesson!»

«You must be really frustrated, uh? What's up?» Ezreal showed his teeth in a challenging smile. «Are you lacking something? The big ones always lack something...»

Sett didn't seem bothered by such hint. He stopped pressing the ice package, and on his face a mask of indifference emerged.

«Maybe I should let you think about your behavior. And your position.»

Ezreal looked at him while the boss was getting out from the pen. No more words from him.

Later, Ezreal would have regretted his provoking attitude towards him, but it was a bit too late. The explorer spent the whole night incapable of sleeping because of the pain, and the next morning he didn't even receive a proper breakfast.

It came out that "the boss has ordered not to feed the bastard", so Ezreal guessed he wouldn't see food for a while. He could bear it, but he wasn't able to ignore the pain for too long.

When Ezreal couldn't stand it anymore, he limped to the bars and started to beat them as much as he could.

«Hey, you morons! I want to talk to your boss.» he shouted, and he hadn't to wait long. The tall woman who had captured him some days before was there, clearly annoyed by Ezreal's complaints.

«He's not in the best mood. Watch your tongue.» she said.

«Why?»

«None of your business. However, I suggest you to learn how to behave soon. The boss might seem nice, but he killed a lot of people. That's how he became the master of the arena.»

Ezreal followed her without trying to escape. It would have been the worst choice, along the aisles and the stairs a lot of ugly faces kept watching him as if he were the most succulent steak in front of a bunch of starving animals.

The tall woman – Ezreal heard one of the bunglers around calling her Yakoran – opened the door which was leading to Sett's headquarter.

«Go in. And again, watch your tongue.» Yakoran waited for him to move forward, then closed the door behind him.

The room was dark, except for the warm candlelight. Ezreal hadn't noticed that before, but the sun had already gone down and the stars were shining.

At first, Ezreal didn't notice the shadow moving beyond the curtains, so he authentically got scared when the voice of the beast-man greeted him.

«I hope you're ready to apologize. After all, you're not so idiot.» continued Sett. He was cleaning his hands with a wet handkerchief.

Ezreal felt the anger inside him growing. «Stop insulting me. I'm not one of your dogs, and I'm not scared of your size.»

«You should fear my fists way more than my size.»

«I said this before and I repeat it now: you're all barks. I bet you have nothing under your belt, like all the huge morons I've met until now. If you are a man, then challenge me face to face.»

Ezreal was talking out of pain and hunger. He had regretted his choice of stealing the shield the very first moment he had seen Yakoran chasing him in the marketplace, but in his whole life he had never begged for mercy, and he had no intentions to do it now.

Sett emerged from the darkness. He seemed quite tranquil, on one hand he was grabbing his belt, with the other one he was unbuttoning his trousers.

«Since it's the second time you are so interested in what I have down there, I'm showing you.»

Then, the beast-man took his dick out his clothes.

Ezreal looked at it with the eyes wide open. That thing was... _thick_. Maybe the thickest one Ezreal had ever seen, but it was not like he had seen a lot of them in his life. He felt immediately uncomfortable.

His own was not like that, for sure, but what made him feel absolutely strange was that he wasn't able to stop looking.

«Nothing to say?» Sett grinned, but soon he started to laugh.

Ezreal burned him with his eyes. «Is it all? I've seen far better.» lied he, pretending not to be shocked.

Sett replied by approaching him. His dick remained outside of his trousers as if he didn't even care.

«Really? Are you an expert in cockology? Or... perhaps, you've tasted many of them.»

«I...» Ezreal tried to look confident, but it was clear his castle of cards was about to collapse on itself.

Sett put his dick back into the clothes. «Ok, listen... apologize with me and I'll give you what you need, deal?»

«I'm not sorry. But... if you don't cure and feed me I will be too weak to fight. I will die and you won't gain your money back.»

Sett approached him again, and checked him closely. «Undress.»

«Wha-»

«Undress, and stop arguing.» Sett opened a box on the nightstand, a lot of cruets were disposed inside of it. «Drink this, and go to my bed. I'll tell Yakoran to bring us some medicine and food. Your next fight is in three days.» Sett pointed at the curtains.

Ezreal went beyond them, in a vast rounded room. The bed was large enough to match the size of four or five people, the wardrobes and the drawers were opened and many different clothes and objects were laying on the floor.

Ezreal reached the bed, and when his body touched the soft mattress, his bones sang an ode of joy. He closed his eyes, and started to undress. All his clothes, except for his underwear, were on the floor now.

Sett arrived after some minutes, a small bowl full of something smelly in one hand. He started spreading it on the bruises and small injuries, while Ezreal was drinking the potion.

«You're not so terrible when you take care of somebody.» admitted Ezreal, while Sett was binding him.

«Don't push me, goldie. And stop telling lies.»

Ezreal looked him in the eyes.

«It's clear as the water that you don't even know what sex is, doctor Dicklover.»

Ezreal blushed, and he hated it. «It's not true.»

He wasn't lying, after all, in his many travels he had a lot of girls. He didn't end up in bed with every single of them, but still.

Sett finished binding him. «Oh, no?»

«No!»

«Then, show me.» Sett stopped his hand on his chest.

Ezreal was sure that Sett was just trying him, but something inside him reacted. He sat up, his hand ran in search of... _it_.

Even through the fabric, the shape made him feel uncomfortable again, but not as much as the bewildered expression of Sett's face.

«I was not serious, goldie.»

Ezreal ignored him, and started unbuttoning his trousers. There it was.

At a second glance, Ezreal found it unexpectedly fascinating. None of the girls he had an affair with hid such a surprise.

Ezreal froze, with that dick between his hands and the eyes lost. Sett grabbed his wrists, but when Ezreal's hands started to rub him, Sett's palms ran along his arms and stopped on his shoulders for a moment.

«You really are fucked up. I thought you were disgusted by me.» he said.

«I thought so.»

«You don't want to work for me but you accept stupid challenges that involve dealing with my dick.»

«Don't make me regret it. It's one of the rare cases where I'm not doing so...» Ezreal tried his best not to seem in panic, but Sett must had noticed it.

The beast-man licked his cheek, and whispered to his ear: «Do it as if you were doing it to yourself. It doesn't bite... and neither do I. For now.»

«I need just one hand to do it on my own, y'know.» said Ezreal. He glanced at the beast-man, his face was nicer than it seemed until then.

Ezreal went on rubbing him, once he felt more confident he started to focus on the tip. Small pearly drops started to drip along the whole length.

Sett stopped his hands. «I'll show you a thing.» he whispered, then he took off Ezreal's underwear.

The explorer knew things would go in that direction, but he couldn't avoid a loud sigh, both because he was excited – and he shouldn't be – and because he was scared as fuck for what was about to happen.

Sett must had noticed his anxiety, but he kept on undressing him and in the end he slapped his butt weakly. «Calm down, goldie. I won't fuck you, not this time at least. I want you to crave me, this is just the appetizer.»

Ezreal looked at his own erection with miserable resignation, while Sett was starting to take care of it. Like a hungry animal, the beast-man started to lick his cock with aggressive strokes, before taking it fully in his mouth.

The voice of Yakoran broke the atmosphere: «I've brought food. Where do I live it?»

She didn't seem impressed at all, he just pointed at a small table and went on sucking.

Ezreal tried to cover himself, but a sharp pain distracted him. Sett was holding a small hem of his foreskin between his teeth, the intense orange eyes focused on Ezreal's face.

Yakoran disappeared as soon as she had come, and the shame that Ezreal was experiencing went soon away, replaced with an annihilating feeling of excitement.

Suddenly, Sett raised his legs and put his knees on his shoulder. He firmly pressed his thighs one against the other. «How is it going? Still in pain?»

Ezreal shook his head, and closed the eyes when he felt Sett's erection opening a path between his legs. Once he felt their cocks rubbing one on another, he let his voice go out in a series of moans.

Sett pinched his butt several times while he was pounding, Ezreal was sure he would have a lot of marks the next days, but honestly he didn't care at all.

«Next time I'll go with your ass, goldie. When you're less broken than now.» promised Sett.

A warm cascade of semen stroke the chest and part of Ezreal's face, who instinctively pulled out the tongue. If he only knew where that instinct was coming from...

Sett let him go, and spent some seconds admiring the result.

«What?» Ezreal stayed still, collecting some sperm with the fingers. «Do you always flood when you jerk off?»

Sett tucked one hand between his legs. «Often. And you?»

He pressed his fingertip on his entrance, but he couldn't go in. Disappointed, Sett went back masturbating him.

Ezreal covered his face. «You don't have to.» murmured he. Actually, he was relieved Sett had kept his promise of not fucking him.

«Why not?»

«I know you think I'm just a bitch. And an idiot.»

«An idiot? Yes. A bitch? Only if you want. But still, I want my bitches to come, and usually more than once.» Sett licked his cheek and went down biting and sucking him until his hand was sticky because of his sperm.

«You can stay here tonight. But don't expect me to make you favors in the arena just because we had sex.» Sett bit his roast beef as if he didn't see food since days.

Ezreal hid inside his fur, the back towards the chest of the beast-man. «I didn't even hope for that.» replied, and he licked honey from Sett's fingers. The idea of fighting in the arena was starting to appeal him.


	2. First Blood

Even if Sett had promised Ezreal he would think about giving back the glove to him, the explorer had to wait more than he expected. After all, the vastaya was quite smart, and there had to be a bunch of good reasons if he still was the boss there.

Nevertheless, Ezreal kept provoking him in many small ways, whenever he had the opportunity. The evening before the second fight, Sett called Ezreal to his headquarter to decide against whom the explorer had to clash.

“How much money do you get from every fight?” Ezreal asked, while Sett was reading a paper which seemed like a report.

“Well, I pay my men, the guards, food, sometimes new fighters to join the arena, the ones that win... and some extras. I don't gain as much as you may think. It also depends on how the betting goes. However, how's your new room?”

Ezreal looked at him, embarrassed. “I like it. It's warm.”

“I pay for that, too. And for the men who supervise you.”

Ezreal was impressed, he wasn't sure whether Sett had given him a room because he was nicer than he seemed or because they had a night together. “This will cost you more than the value of the shield.” he said.

“Not really. You will just fight more to gain what I'm giving you.” Sett smiled, and sat on his throne.

“Do I have to fight to have your cock, too?” asked Ezreal, but he regretted that question immediately. Somehow, he wasn't sure about having another bed time with him anymore, even if the idea was keeping emerging in his head.

Sett laughed. “No, as long as you make me come.”

“I'm not a sex toy, you know…”

“I'm not the one who starts nasty sex jokes here. Don't complain if I just play along.” the vastaya put away his papers, finally. “This time I let you choose between some of the fighters I've listed. Here, we'll discuss once you have decided.”

Sett threw a sort of strange cube at Ezreal. The cube reacted at his touch, and a hologram came out from the device. A small button on one of the faces of the cube was there to allow the switch between the different images.

“Who's she?” Ezreal asked, when he saw the pretty face of a young blond girl.

“I don't remember her name, she came yesterday and told me she was looking for easy money. You can go and talk with her, she regularly paid me for a room in the basement of the arena. I'm surprised, however, she's not the type of person that comes here.”

“I think she could be the only one I can beat among them. I'm fast, but... I don't think I'm able to survive a punch from one of the other fighters.”

“It won't be a deadly fight, this time. I'm taking on a business, Ezreal, so I know when people want blood and when they just want a good show. If they love you enough, they'll want more from you.”

Ezreal examined the face of the girl. She was really pretty, but there should be a reason if she was there. “So, how does it work, this time?”

“The first one unable to stand up will lose the match. This doesn't mean the loser is going to survive, it all depends on how much he, or she, is hurt.”

“Piece of cake.” replied Ezreal, pushing the button to turn off the cube. “It would be if I had my glove, at least. Shit, I'm good with relics and ancient tombs: traps are predictable and statues don’t try to stab you. Usually.”

Sett opened a small box, put a finger inside of it and then inside his own mouth. “You did well the last time. I’m not worried, not more than usual.” he said, closing the box again.

“Would you…” Ezreal stopped himself before finishing what he wanted to ask. Sett looked at him, and exhaled.

“Would I what?” he asked, licking his own finger.

Ezreal felt so stupid, but it was too late to play dumb. “Would you ever mind if I... die?”

Sett seemed quite bewildered. Then, he squared up Ezreal with a strange warm smile. “I won't let you die, that's the point. You know, while I was watching the whole fight between you and Makzaan, I understood you are not a fighter at all. You're good at surviving, but something tells me that you’ve never met death in your life. And I had the same feeling while I was with you. It's like you don't have troubles at all, nor fears. All you have is that arrogant smile and your harsh tongue.”

Ezreal was not surprised, everybody thought of him as a very lucky spoiled brat. He was lucky, for sure, but not ungrateful for that. “Everybody has troubles in their lives. It's just I don't think about them, or let them win on my will, and I don’t want to die begging for my life.”

“Is this the reason why you do a lot of stupid stuff? You lack risks?”

Ezreal laughed, nervous. “Risk is my second name. You can think whatever you want about me, I'm not as hopeless as you imagine. Nor so naive.”

“You're not hopeless, you're suicidal.” Sett approached him, Ezreal noticed his abdomen binded but he wouldn't ask. It was not the first time for him to see bandages and plasters on the vastaya.

His cheek touched the chest of the boss. Ezreal closed his eyes, letting Sett hug him.

He should be threatened, Sett could grind him with no effort, if he only wanted to.

The vastaya gave a pat on his back. “Win for me. I have a gift for you, in that case.”

“I want it now.”

“No way. Prepare yourself well, I want you to be able to fight properly tomorrow.” Sett slided his hands down Ezreal's hips, and stopped on his butt. “I’d really want to touch you a bit, but I don't want to break one of my fighters before he learns how to fight properly.”

“I'm not so fragile, Sett.” Ezreal lowered his gaze. It was the first time calling out his name, he felt strange, as if pronouncing that word was prohibited and he had made a mistake by saying it out loud.

Sett sat on his throne, looking at the floor. “You seem one of those princes charming of the tales my mother used to read to me when I was a child.”

“And who were you? The king?”

Sett smiled, bitterly. “I was... the bad wolf, the greedy dragon, the wrathful ogre... people feared me as much as I feared those monsters. So I became what people must fear.”

Ezreal moved a step onward and touched his scarlet hair, surprised about how soft it was, more similar to fur than anything relatable to hair. “I don't fear you. I know you could hurt me, but I don't give a fuck, you would have already done it. Right?”

“You don't fear anything, Ezreal. I'm surprised you're still alive.” Sett replied, and raised his glance. “But you're right, I’m not a dickhead who likes to crack everybody’s face just because it’s a shitty day or something. Even though I’ve done it several times, but time ago.”

Ezreal exhaled. “This is crazy, I trust you and I don't know anything about you. Except you’re a bitch who’s making me do this weird crap.”

“That’s exactly the same amount of what I know about you. Seems fair.”

Ezreal nodded, and reached the door. «I'll go talk with the cutie, she’d probably have some tricks for the match, and I don’t want to take secret arrows in the ass. Keep your gift for me, 'k?»

Then, he left the boss' headquarter, incapable to wash away from his head the voice of Sett telling him “prince”.

Ezreal knocked several times, but the mysterious pretty girl was clearly not in her room. He decided to wait, and sat towards the door, thinking about the conversation with Sett.

A monster... he felt guilty for having thought almost the same thing of him at first sight. Well, he had been more impressed than scared.

Something had changed, after that night, but Ezreal was unsure about what was happening.

It was a terribly familiar sensation, and he was struggling trying to ignore it.

“Who are you?” asked a female voice.

Ezreal raised his head, looking at the blond girl. He stood up immediately, with an agile jump. “Your tomorrow’s opponent. I'm Ezreal.”

“So it is you. I have already been informed about our fight, I presume you are here to talk about my techniques.”

“I, uhm... yeah. And to ask you why a sort of lady wants to fight in this place, actually.”

“What do you think?” she asked, while turning the key inside of the lock. The door opened, and she went in.

Ezreal followed her, the room was quite similar to his one, not far from there.

“Se- erm, the boss told me you need money, but I don't buy it.”

“It’s not totally wrong. I'm looking for somebody, actually. However, you can call me Lux.”

“What's your weapon?”

Lux glazed at him, a veil of distrust in her eyes. “You go straight to the point. Magic, actually.”

Ezreal turned pale. Things were going in the worst direction he could figure out.

Lux must have noticed his anxiety, because she simply smiled and sat on the small sofa nearby the stove. “I’m afraid you are going to be the first one to fall, tomorrow. I’ll try my best not to injure you too much.”

“Well, I’m just unlucky, this time. My main weapon is pure magic, but… the boss doesn’t allow me to use it.” he confessed. It didn’t seem risky to tell her, she couldn’t make anything out of that information.

Lux’s mouth folded into an annoyed grimace. “Magic is dangerous in the wrong hands. But you just seem an energetic guy with a lot of ingenue ideas about it.”

“I don’t like to use it when I’m not running for my life.”

“Yes, this is precisely what I meant.” Lux took a book from a voluminous bag. “So, are you the lover of the chief, here?”

“Wh- no, I… why do you think of it?”

“You’re surprisingly lacking noticeable scars, your nose is not broken and you’re not covered in filth like all the other fighters I’ve seen here until now.”

“What are you going to do, tomorrow?” Ezreal changed the topic. The annoying sensation was back, and he didn’t want to please it.

“If you accept to lose now, I can just fake a harmful magic attack tomorrow. Otherwise, I have to use real attacks, but not my full power.”

“I can’t. The boss wouldn’t be very glad of it.” Ezreal moved to the door, but he turned to her again. “You said you’re looking for somebody.”

Lux browsed the pages of the book, her focus on Ezreal was lost. “Yes, my kingdom has lost a precious treasure, I’m here to retrieve it and I know who took it. Unfortunately, I lost his tracks and I spent all my money trying to find him. Now, if you excuse me, I have a search to do.”

Ezreal went out of there, directed towards his own room. He had to advise Sett not to bet on him the next day, but he suddenly felt a coward. It was a trouble for the next morning.

The arena atmosphere was quite different this time, people weren’t shouting as usual and, when Ezreal arrived at the gate, Lux was not behind her own, at the opposite part of the arena.

Sett was there, sitting on his high place, but it was too distant to let Ezreal catch his expression. 

Lux appeared just a moment later, and when the gates opened, she simply walked till the center of the arena, waiting for him.

Ezreal reached her, he had just a reed this time. He didn’t know how to use it, but since Lux had that strange staff, it was logic to give him such a weapon.

Lux suddenly tried to hit him, a stroke that couldn’t really harm Ezreal, but he moved aside and grabbed the reed pole with both the hands.

Lux seemed hesitant for a moment, but it was just a blaze: she started to rotate her staff, Ezreal dodged in an attempt to avoid the edges of her weapon, a couple of times he tried to respond to the attacks but he had never been able with long ranged artillery.

Then, the reed’s tip opened a wound on Lux’s right shoulder. She apparently didn’t notice it, and kept trying to hit Ezreal’s legs. She knew that the first of them who would fall, would also end the fight, and considering how easy it was to lose the balance in such a situation, that seemed the best strategy.

Knowing death was not necessary this time, Ezreal wasn’t sure about how to manage the fight. In the end, he turned the reed on the pointless edge and pushed it straight on Lux’s stomach in the first distraction moment of her.

It didn’t go as he had hoped: Lux recoiled, folded on herself, but she didn’t fall. Once she straightened up, her eyes were charged with rage.

Her staff started to glow, and when the light ray came out of it, Ezreal couldn’t even move in an attempt to avoid it. Contrarily on what he had thought in the first place, the ray didn’t burn him, but he felt like several boars had assailed him.

Ezreal leant against the reed pole as an old man could support himself with his walking staff. His legs were weak, but he was still able to stand.

He tried to move, but Lux shot him again, focusing on the knees this time. Ezreal screamed, the pain exploded at once through the whole length of his lower body parts.

Before he could even notice, he was on the ground, unable to even move his legs or feet.

Lux had won.

Ezreal staggered until he reached the door of his room. When he opened it, he found Sett laying on his bed. He was occupying the whole space on it, and his clothes were different from the ones Ezreal was used to. He was wearing something similar to a total body suit.

“What are you doing here?” asked Ezreal, closing the door behind his back.

“I own the whole arena, you know…” Sett replied, with a smirk.

“Sett, I'm not really in the mood, Lux hit me so hard I can barely walk straight. Still, she went soft on me.”

“Yeah... I don't like that, people got she was just playing and bluffing with you. And it wasn’t a good show, either.” Sett put an arm under his own head, the eyes lost in looking at an indefinite area on the ceiling.

“Are you disappointed?”

“A bit. But, you know... shit happens. However, I bet against you, as you told me, so I didn’t lose money.”

Ezreal sat nearby him, and tried to gain some space, but Sett lifted him and made him lying on his body as if he was a sort of mattress.

“Wow, you're comfy.” Ezreal tried to laugh, but his head was spinning and he just closed his eyes. “You're better as a bed than as a boss. I'd stay on you for hours. I love beds, couches, sofas… every place you can lay on without back pain.”

“Hey, don't fall in love with me, now.” said the beast-man. It was clearly a salty joke, but Ezreal was incapable to reply.

“I don't fall in love.” he said, after a bit. “I'm just the dick some people need when they want an adventurous night. Dicks don't fall in love.”

“Not falling in love because of douchebags is different than not falling in love because you are not able to.” Sett kept his eyes closed, while his hand was quietly caressing the back of Ezreal. “But I suppose you can't even like somebody, if the outlook is to be a walking sex toy.”

“Well, I think I like you... I guess.”

“Mmm... Be sure you like me more than you like my dick. You can't be the pot calling the kettle black.”

Ezreal had never thought about it. “It'd be hard. Your dick scares me. But you don't, and I guess you have control of your friend down there.”

Sett scratched the back of his neck. “You know I'm a gentle-beast, kiddo.” he whispered.

“I'm not so much younger than you…”

“Vastayas don't grow up like humans. I'm far older than you think.”

“Me too…” Ezreal felt his head starting to float, as if during the worst of the hangovers. “I feel strange.” he said, while his eyelids were slowly closing. “So fucking tired…”

“Are you hurt?” Sett hugged him, his hand pressed on various places on Ezreal's body. “Nothing's broken or bleeding.”

“No... I'm cold. And tired. And my head spins like the worst hangover ever.” replied Ezreal, this time he put the palm of his hands towards the chest of the vastaya, trying to collect some warmth.

The explorer suddenly fell asleep, a whole night of bad dreams was waiting for him, full of all those memories he wanted to deeply bury.

When he woke up, he felt like he didn't rest at all. Dazed, he tried to look around.

He was not in his room anymore, but he immediately recognized Sett's bedroom. He was alone, but somebody had brought some food for him. Considering the light filtering through the tents, Ezreal guessed it was morning, or maybe midday.

He stood up, staggering, and went into the hall nearby, but he was completely alone.

He was feeling abruptly weak, and when he tried to reach the door, his legs abandoned him.

Sett found him lying on the ground. With no questions, the beast-man raised him up from the floor. “Ohi, goldie. What's going on?”

“I have no energy. It doesn't hurt, but... I can't do anything.”

“Want a charge? You deserve it.”

“I know which type of charge you mean…”

“It won't hurt, if that's why you are looking at me with those puppy eyes.”

“Oh please, it will be like trying to put an eggplant inside of a peach.”

Sett tried not to laugh, while laying him on the bed again. “You won't fight for some time. The schedule is full, and you need some rest.” he said, and took a vial from a drawer. “Here, drink. It's the best I have, you'll feel better soon.”

“I'm not a coward.” said Ezreal, out of nowhere. “I want... I... why me?”

Sett’s face was seriously confused. “Why... you?”

Ezreal didn't know why he suddenly started to open up with him, but somehow he needed to. Perhaps because of his temporary weakness, perhaps because things with the beast-man were going in a direction he hadn't expected nor hoped. “You can have anyone else, if you don't want to fuck me to make me pay for my debts, I can't really figure out why you keep making me think I’m attractive to you. Also, I am a man.”

Sett facepalmed. “I would never have guessed that if you didn't tell me! Yeah, when I sucked your dick I thought that was a huge clitoris... What’s this bullshit, Ezreal?”

The explorer went on as if he didn't hear him. “If... if I'm not your whore, I don't know what to be.”

Sett touched his forehead. “That ray must have been really strong.”

Ezreal tried to stand up but he miserably fell on the floor, panting.

“Ez, calm fucking down, you’re about to explode. It's anxiety, just breathe, and stop with nonsense.”

After some minutes where Ezreal kept raving, he collapsed in a miserable cry. He crouched, trembling.

Sett caressed his shoulder, trying to call him silently. Ezreal let him do whatever he wanted, grabbing his hand when the vastaya slided it on his chest.

“I'm worried, goldie. Are you ok? You don't even seem...  _ you _ .”

The explorer disclosed his lips, while his hands were gently playing with Sett's fingers. “I want you to be the prince of my fairy tale.” he murmured, kissing his knuckles.

“I killed people with those hands…”

Ezreal totally ignored that sentence. “You broke your fingers, didn't you? These two…” Ezreal kept examining his hand. “I'd let you do whatever you want with me, but I can’t be so stupid.”

“It’d be a challenge, then.” Sett laughed.

“You’re punishing me by making me fight with bastards that could crash me like pottery. You can be softer with me.”

“Don’t push your luck, even if it’s so much it flows out of your arse. I'm not even upset with you anymore. You're a jerk, I'd slap your face on so many occasions, as much as I'd slap your butt. I have to do what has to be done and I'm not keen to be softer with people just because I like them.”

“Yeah, I know, fluffy man.”

“Fluf-… wh-... Ok, you must be high or whatever. Why are you talking about fucking for benefits and all the rest, now?”

Ezreal closed his eyes, fearing his glance for what he was about to say. “Because it's impossible you like me for more than a smash.”

“I could say the same thing. But when I touch you, I feel you melting down.”

“Oh, shut up…”

“And you’re less an unbearable brat to me.”

“It's not true. It's just you behaved better…”

“And you look like a stray cat in need of cuddles.”

“Would you just shut up, for heaven's sake?”

“Just teasing, goldie. You should take it easier, before you collapse.”

Sett gave him the vial again. “Now drink and rest, I have to do shit in the next hours, don't make me worry about you for today.”

Ezreal drank, incapable of looking him into the eyes. When Sett licked his cheek, he blushed shamefully.

“Be a good kitty. Call Yakoran if you need something, use what you want.” Sett pushed on his chest to make him lay again. “See you later.”

The vastaya went away with no more words, and when he closed the door, Ezreal closed his eyes, realizing how much inappropriate he had been towards the beast-man.

He didn't want to seem so pathetic. He remembered the last girl he had an affair with, she had been clear to him: a spoiled brat full of himself.

Sett didn't show up for two days, Ezreal tried to ask about him several times but Yakoran just told him “He's busy” without any explanation.

When the beast-man came back, he was covered in blood and bruises. Ezreal was feeling better, the energies had come back.

“Most of this blood is not mine.” Sett said, when he noticed the astonished expression on Ezreal's face.

“Where were you?”

“I had to take care of some people.” Sett started to undress, leaving the dirty clothes in a corner of the room.

Ezreal tried not looking at him, but in the end he did. It was the first time he saw the beast-man naked, and the amount of scars on the whole body impressed him.

“How do you feel, goldie?”

“Fine, but I drank more than just one vial. I felt drained.”

“I left the drawer open for you. Were you bored?” Sett moved one of the curtains, unveiling the small bath area. When the beast-man started to fill the bathtub, Ezreal looked away.

“I read. I didn't expect you to have so many books, you don't seem a bookworm.”

Sett entered the bathtub, and started to clean himself, scrubbing away the dried blood. “I like reading, but I'm not a bookworm.” he replied, when his head emerged from the water again.

“Are you sure you're not hurt?” Ezreal approached him, examining a welt on his shoulder. “I... I was really pathetic, huh?”

“You seemed on drugs, nothing much to say. But there's something we need to talk about, for sure. It seems that Lux is here to find the shield, when she noticed you don't have it, she came to me. I have no idea about where it is, and probably you don't either.”

“I sold it to a man, in the marketplace. I needed money, so... Well, I don't investigate every person I sell something to.”

“Of course. But I don't want her around here, so... you need to talk with her and try to solve it. Ask her out, do what you want, but try to get rid of her, I don’t want the whole fucking Demacia here.”

“I'll ask her out, if I don't have to do other kinds of stuff than eating and talking.”

“No. However, I scheduled your next fight in a week and three days, this time it'll be hard, so... you'll have your glove.”

Ezreal sat on the edge of the bathtub, a hand ran through Sett's wet hair. It was still soaked in blood. “I'll need to train a bit.”

“Sure.” Sett looked at the water, it was pale red for the diluted blood. “I don't invite you in just because it's gross.”

“It is... you're gross too.” laughed Ezreal, collecting some red drops which were dripping from Sett's forehead.

“Since when?”

“Ever.”

Sett put a hand behind Ezreal's back, and slided it on his butt. “Did you miss me, brat?” he asked, grabbing his thigh.

Ezreal just realised in that exact moment how much he was waiting for the warmth of Sett's palm. “Maybe… just a bit. Yakoran didn't let me go around while you were away.”

“She wasn’t happy about being your babysitter.”

Ezreal looked at Sett getting out of the bathtub. Without thinking, the explorer touched his abs, where a long and half-healed wound was.

“This scar is new. This other one's too.” Ezreal touched another smaller wound on his chest.

Sett dried himself, on his face a sudden gloomy expression. He said no more, before dressing up.

Ezreal approached him. “A-are you ok?”

“Yeah, we need to arrange the next fight.”

“You don’t seem alright. And those wounds...”

“I can't tell you about these.” Sett pointed at his scars. “Don't ask.”

“Ok, but can you avoid behaving like I killed your mother or something?”

“DON'T NOMINATE MY MOTHER!”

“Shit, calm down! What's wrong with you?”

“... I can't tell you.”

“I got it, dork.”

“It's part of my job. That's all.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No. However, let's talk about the match. Or anything else.”

Ezreal looked for the courage to speak. He would like to ask him just a hug, or some cuddles, but he felt so ridiculous that he had to invent something else. “Can I suck you?”

Sett seemed quite bewildered, and for a moment the light in his eyes became dull. After a bit, he hugged him and caressed his back, scratching it with the nails. “Another time.” he said calmly.

Ezreal felt like shit, his mouth was like an oven, but all the cookies were used to come out overcooked. He bit his tongue. “I missed you.”

“You’re unexpectedly sweet.”

“... I shouldn't have a crush on you.” Ezreal realised immediately what he had said. “I'm not good with this.”

“A crush…”

“I mean-”

“You mean?”

Ezreal lowered his gaze, and bit his lip till it started to bleed. He couldn't say anything, nor raise his head.

Sett was firmly looking at him, his warm eyes were a mirror of serenity, despite his stiff posture. “You're scared.”

Ezreal kept on remaining silent, his chest was about to explode, his cheeks were blushing as hell.

“Of what? Me? My dick, again?”

This time, Sett’s voice was broken by a shade of upset.

“Of a  _ no _ ...” whispered Ezreal, without looking him in the eyes.

Sett sighed, after a bit he grabbed his jaw and, with a light pressure, forced him to look at his face. Sett's orange eyes noticed the blood drops on his lips.

The vastaya didn't waste time: he licked Ezreal's mouth, and pushed his tongue into it.

Ezreal let him do whatever he wanted, but his heart was racing. In a few seconds, he was sucking vastaya’s tongue, moving his own against that wet muscle.

In the end, Ezreal found himself out of breath, and with an evident erection.

He heard Sett asking him: “Do you need help with that?”

Ezreal couldn't reply, he just nodded. “But you’re better with your mouth than with hands… they’re a bit… rough.”

“As you wish.”

Sett pushed him down. Ezreal closed his eyes and let him take care of his temporary need. He didn’t want to think about anything else, at that exact moment.

He came with a sense of relief, maybe too soon, but Sett didn’t say a word about that. There was a deep silence, but no tension in the air.

After a while, where Sett was laying with his head on Ezreal’s stomach, he stood up, sitting on the bed. “Why me?” he asked.

Ezreal felt speechless.

“If you want me to give you an answer, then tell me yours.” Sett didn’t turn.

Ezreal observed his back. “I don’t really know, you’re fucking hot and good at petting.” he paused. “I like all the rest I’ve seen, except your sense of justice.”

Sett laughed. After a while, he turned to him, his foxy ears folded backwards. “You’re unbearable. But some-fucking-how it works on me.”

“I’m unbearably handsome.”

“Don’t make that Lux pregnant.”

“No way.”

Sett raised a finger, as if he suddenly remembered something. “She said something else, while we were talking.”

“What?”

“Apparently, the one who paid me with the shield wasn’t supposed to lose it in a bet. He worked for this guy.” Sett fumbled with his clothes and took out a dirty wanted poster of a pocket. “Lux gave me this, she paid me with some of her bet’s money to convince me to collaborate with her. This ugly face here is a certain Sylas.”

Ezreal recognized him immediately, and jumped outside of the bed. “I know him!” he yelled, grabbing the lower part of the poster.

“He’s the man I’ve sold the shield to.”


End file.
